Toothless and Hiccup, Will they ever find another Nightfury?
by Selection Fan
Summary: What happens after the movie ends?
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup put his face in his hands. What now? He thought. His dad was gone and he was the chieftan. Toothless nudged him, making him look up. The dragons were bowing down to toothless still, even Cloud-Jumper bowed down. Hiccup stroked Toothless.

"What now Hiccup? We need to rebuild!" Astrid yelled to him, from the back of Stormfly.

"You're right, Astrid. All hands are helping! Salvage the wood from the houses if you can, and rebuild shacks! Have your dragon help carry the wood!" Hiccup yelled, finding his voice more confident that he was.

"What do you want me to do Hiccup?"

"I want you to help me build a house for Toothless and me. Unless you want to work on one for you."

"I will help you. Then, I will help the others."

"Perfect. Let's hope that some trees survived the ice."

The trees are on the other side, no ice reached there, I checked."

"Perfect, let's start by getting some saplings and planting them." Astrid and Hiccup flew around to the other side of Berk.

**-5 years later-**

Berk was finally rebuilt, and Astrid, Hiccup, Stormfly and Toothless were out flying looking for another night fury.

"Do you think we'll ever find one Astrid?" Hiccup asked, while getting out his map of the world.

"I do Hiccup. The world is huge! How could there not be ONE night fury in the world other than Toothless?" Astrid responded, ducking under Stormfly's wings as he chased Toothless.

"I hope there is." Just then, they both heard a familiar noise. It was the sound of a night fury getting ready to shoot plasma.

"Duck!" Astrid yelled. Hiccup dove down just as it hit the island.

They looked up and saw a night fury, sitting in the ashes, looking at toothless.

"Woah. Another one. Good thing we brought barrels of fish with us." They hauled the barrels toward the night fury, and dumped them out. They had carefully sorted the fish, making sure there was no eels in the barrels. The night fury sniffed the fish and growled.

"Throw your weapon away. Far enough that the night fury is not scared." Hiccup whispered. They both took out their weapons and threw them over the side, Stormfly chased after them and came back hovering.

"Stormfly! Go to the other side of the island! We will see you there!" Astrid said. Stormfly took off with their swords. The night fury gobbled the fish up. Hiccup put out his hands, hoping that the night fury would accept that he was a friend. It walked up to him and nuzzled him, knocking him over.

" I guess, that it likes me." Hiccup said, Laughing as it licked him. He spent years studying Toothless, trying to figure out the trick to telling the gender of the dragon. Once he found it, he put it to the test on other dragons. His work had paid off, because he could tell that this night fury was a girl.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" Astrid asked, trying to look for the sign that Hiccup had showed her.

"A girl" Hiccup said, rubbing her head.

"Awesome! What will you name her?"

"Midnight." The dragon nodded her head.

"That settles it. Let's go fetch stormfly." Astrid hopped on Toothless, while hiccup adjusted the saddle that they carried around with them, that was specially made for any dragon.

"Let's go Midnight! Let's see what you can do!" Hiccup yelled, while pressing on the spot that let the back spikes pop up. For the first flight with a rider, it went smoothly. Hiccup noticed that Midnight beat her wins more often to get used to the weight of Hiccup and the saddle. When they landed, Stormfly came barreling towards them, landing and licking Astrid. Midnight lopked puzzled and then charged up ready to fire at Stormfly.

"Midnight no, Stormfly is a friend." Hiccup said. Closing her mouth with his hands. Toothless wagged his tail and pounced on hers. Midnight spun around and pounced on his.

"Good thing that we made this one extra strong and secure, wouldn't want Toothless being unable to fly if it got torn by Stormfly or Midnight. After they were down [laying, Hiccup rode Toothless back to Berk.

"Another nightfury!" Gobber yelled in joy. All of the Vikings came rushing out. They landed on the ice landing platform, which they had made after lots of chiseling and pounding. Hiccup led Midnight down and kept his hand on her nose. She snorted and looked around, apparently nervous with all the people around her. Toothless squeezed his heads under hers and pushed it up. Midnight reluctantly raised her head and kept it raised.

"This is Midnight. As you can see, she is a bit shy." Hiccup said to the Vikings.

"A girl… Wonderful!" Valka yelled. While pushing her way through the crowd to see Midnight.

"Let's giver Midnight a chance to adjust." Hiccup said, once Valka had reached them.

"Hiccup is right, She looks overwhelmed."

"I will ride her until she is used to the saddle and weight of a rider. Then I will, let Toothless play with her." Hiccup said, while mounting her. Midnight took off. It took a month for her to get used to it, while Hiccup was riding Midnight, Astrid exercised Toothless, flying alongside them. After they trained her, they let Toothless and Midnight be together in the stables, in a large secluded room. Every day, Hiccup went to feed them and check on them. One day, Hiccup noticed, that Midnight's belly was bulging more than usual. He called Gothi and Astrid in. Astrid stood there holding his hands while Gothi insoected her.

"Good news!" Gothi Exclaimed, startling Toothless and making him growl.

"What is it? Toothless, calm down." Hiccup asked.

"More nightfuries! Midnight is pregnant."

"Awesome, I should tell the others."

"Hiccup is right. Gobber would want to know. So would the others." Astrid said. They headed back out with Midnigh and Toothless. Hiccup called a tribe meeting to announce the news.

"What is it?" Ruffnut asked scratching her head at the sight of the dragons.

"Wait until the whole tribe is here." Hiccup said.

"Now tell us!" Ruffnut said as the last Viking filed into the room.

"Welcome! I have some good news." Hiccup said, projecting his voice.

"Well, what is it?" Gobber yelled.

"Midnight is pregnant!"

"What?! Did I hear you correctly?"

"Yes, if you look closely, you can see that her belly is bulging slightly. Compare Midnight's to Toothless', they used to be the same."

"That is wonderful news, Hiccup. We should let her rest." Valka said. Everybody was still whispering to their neighbors about the news.

"The meeting is over!" Hiccup called over his shoulder. He led Midnight back to the stables and went to Astrid.

"I can't believe it! What are we going to do with the babies Hiccup? Will they be wild or will we give them riders?" Astrid said.

"I think, that his time they will be wild. Of course, they will live here." Hiccup responded.

"Good. I love you Hiccup" They had been dating ever since the battle where he had lost his leg.

"I love you too Astrid." Hiccup said, while holding her hand.

"I wonder if Stormfly will ever mate. There are plenty of Deadly Nadders."

"I think he will."

"You do?"

"I do." The next day, Hiccup surprised Astrid by proposing to her.

"Will you marry me Astrid?" Hiccup said, while they were sitting with Midnight.

"Yes!" Astrid said while covering her mouth. Hiccup hugged her and caught a glimpse of Toothless smiling. They looked at Midnight stomach and noticed that is was bulging more than last night.

"Should we call in Gothi?" Astrid asked.

"We should. Gothi!" Hiccup yelled. Gothi came down the stairs and went to Midnight.

"She's almost ready to give birth! Just a couple more days. We will need someone to watch over her 24/7 now. They might come early. Astrid, Stormfly has mated while you were with Hiccup flying on Toothless and then coming down here. Congratulations!" Gothi said, while going back up the stairs.

"You were right, he did mate! I can't wait to see the baby night furies!" Astrid exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading! Sorry I haven't been updating! (All of my stories) School and H.W take up a lot of time and when I do have time I want to read, I also sort of forgot about my stories….. Thanks for all the nice reviews! Hope you enjoy! Thanks again for reading!**

Astrid was jumping for joy when she saw Stormfly. She hugged him and jumped on him, leaping into the sky. Hiccup chuckled at Astrid.

"Hiccup! Come quick! Midnight is ready to lay her eggs!" Gobber yelled.

"Coming! ASTRID! Midnight!" Hiccup yelled. Astrid immediately flew down to him hand jumped off Stormfly while he was still landing. They took off. Gothi was calming her down. In ten minutes, two eggs had popped out. They were pitch black, as Hiccup expected. Hiccup and Astrid carefully picked them up and put them in straw.

"I will watch the eggs." Hiccup said, placing his egg down.

"I will too." Astrid said sitting down. It took the eggs 3 weeks to hatch.

"GOBBER!" Astrid yelled. The eggs had started to hatch. By the time Gobber reached them, they had already hatched most of the way.

"Woah…. Never thought I'd see baby night furies hatch." Astrid whispered in awe. In ten minutes, the two babies had hatched and made their way over to Hiccup, Astrid and Gobber. They curled up in their lap and fell asleep. When they saw their belly, they found that they were a boy and a girl. Once they woke up, They picked them up and called a tribe meeting.

"What is it? I was in the middle of practicing for the Thawfest!" Snotlout yelled.

"An announcement Snotlout!" Hiccup yelled back.

"The babies!" Valka cried as she ran towards the stage.

"The babies?!" The Vikings all yelled at once.

"The night fury eggs have hatched!" Hiccup announced. Holding them up for everyone to see.

"Who is going to ride them once they grow up?" Valka asked.

"Nobody. They will be riderless. If one can earn their trust, then they may ride them. But I doubt it will be anytime soon. These dragons are powerful. They do not simply trust anyone who approaches them." Hiccup said.

"Understood." Valka said.

"Good."

"They seem to trust you and Astrid."

"I guess."

"You guess Hiccup? They curled up in OUR lap to sleep instead of Midnight's wings. They trust us all right." Astrid said.

"Okay! Okay! They trust us!" Hiccup said. They brought them to their house and made two small beds next to Midnights.

"Eventually, we'll need to make this house bigger. Four night furies! Oh, and Stormfly and his babies. We are already cramped as it is!" Astrid said, straightening the bed and putting the night fury down.

"Then let's expand! We can start today!" Hiccup said, picking up an axe. Their house was already big, but they put it on a hill, close enough that they could watch over the village, but far enough that they could expand as needed. They headed over to the forest to chop some wood to expand. It took them 2 months to full expand to fit all of them. By the time they were done with it, the two baby night furies had grown. Their house was HUGE now, they created a separate section for all the dragons, all six of them plus lots of extra space for Stormfly's hatchlings. They had even created a place to hatch the eggs. Stormfly's eggs had hatched in when they expanded it, and were still staying in the caverns with Stormfly and their mother. Their mother happened to be a riderless Deadly Nadder that had moved in to Berk. Once she mated with Stormfly, she moved in with Hiccup and Astrid and the other dragons. They named them Phoenix(Girl) and Venom (Boy).

"We need to name them, the night furies, I mean." Astrid said.

"We do. Any ideas?" Hiccup asked her.

"The boy could be Shadow, and the girl could be Jaci."

"That sounds good! We need to inform the village and teach them their names. They headed out to the stage and called the village together.

"What is it now Hiccup?" Snotlout yelled. He looked annoyed, he must've just came out from Fireball Frenzy.

"Snotlout, calm down! It's an announcement!" Astrid yelled back.

"Well what is it? I was training in Fireball Frenzy so I could beat you Hiccup. So get on with it."

"Ok, Snotlout. We have named the baby night furies!" Hiccup said.

"What are their names?" Valka shouted.

"The boy is named Shadow," Shadow perked up at his name, "and the girl is named Jaci!" Jaci also perked up at the sound of her new name.

"Excellent names!"

"The meeting is dismissed!" Hiccup yelled. Gobber was already hobbling off, going to the caverns to check on Stormfly and Gothi.

"Shall we go and visit Phoenix, Venom, Stormfly and Winter?" Hiccup asked Astrid, climbing onto Toothless.

"Yes, they have to be big enough to move in now." Astrid said, climbing onto Toothless too. Midnight was with Shadow and Jaci, back in the house where Valka led them. They climbed higher in the sky until they reached the cave where they were.

"Gothi, are Pheonix and Venom ready to move out of this cave? We have everything set up for them." Hiccup asked making room for Pheonix on his lap. Astrid had gotten off and climbed on Stormfly, Venom in the process of lying down on her lap.

"Yes, you can take them home." Gothi replied. They flew down to their house, Winter following them down, keeping a careful eye on her babies. Once they got down, Phoenix and Jaci started to chase each other.

"Looks like Stormfly has rubbed off on them! They are doing the same thing that Toothless does with Stormfly." Astrid laughed at called them over to her, calming them down and then trotted over to Astrid and nuzzled her.

"Look who loves you." Hiccup teased.

"You're just jealous that Winter loves me more than you." Astrid retorted.

"Maybe, we should probably finish expanding, the living room has no roof, and we need to finish the walls of the dragon nest room."

"Probably should. What to do with Stormfly…."

"You could ask Heather to fly him around. You know he likes her."

"Yeah! That's what I'll do!" Astrid called over Heather and asked her to keep Stormfly busy while they finished expanding their house.

"Sure thing!" Heather said and hopped on Stormfly.


	3. The Raid

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Any suggestions on what should happen next? Thanks for reading! .–SelectionFan**

* * *

-2 months later-

Hiccup shook in laughter as he and Astrid slid down the snow covered mountain on Winter and Stormfly. Winter had finally warmed up to Hiccup and Astrid on her back. Stormfly crowed in joy as he tucked his wings and sped up. Winter shook her head in mock fury and tucked her wings even further than Stormfly did, zooming past him. Venom and Phoenix were far behind them, unaware of the competition until their parents sped out of their view. They paniced and tucked their small wings, speeding up and passing their parents. They extended their wings, hoping to slow down. They saw a boulder in front of them and they weren't experienced enough to turn so they paniced.

"ASTRID! Venom and Pheonix are about to run into the boulder! Winter FLY!" Hiccup yelled as he looked at their situation. Winter spread her wings and sped towards them stopping at the last second to pick them up in her claws. Venom was roaring in protest while Phoenix had fallen asleep in Winters hold.

"Whew! That was CLOSE! Maybe next time we shouldn't bring Phoenix and Venom." Astrid said as winter put them down ently so she didn't wake up phoenix. Hiccup hopped off Winter and went to stroke Venom. Pheonix let out a huge yawn and walked over to Astrid and fell back asleep.

"We should get home. Pheonix is tired. And Toothless is probably roaring in protest because I haven't taken him flying or done this with him yet since the snow came in." Hiccup said, picking up Venom and hopping on Winter who set off for Berk immediately. Once they got to Berk, Hiccup hopped on Toothless and was flying around Berk when he saw ten Beserker ships sailing towards Berk. He looked closely at them and saw that they were filled with armed Vikings. He sped back to Berk and told Astrid what he saw.

"Uh oh! Are you sure they were armed?" Astrid said.

"Yes, with spears and axes!"

"Maybe they came here to sign the treaty?"

"Don't think so, they wouldn't need ten ships packed full of armed Vikings and it's not time yet."

"Then the only possibility is a raid. Gather the village and get them prepared! Dragons or no dragons?"

"No dragons! ALL dragons go into the hanger and NO dragon leaves! FISHLEGS!" Hiccup shouted. As Astrid ran off.

"Yes!" Fishlegs said.

"Sound the alarm, the Beserkers are raiding us! Get Snotlout and the twins! Tell them to get ALL the dragons in the hangar and tell them it's an order!"

"Got it!"

"GOBBER! VALKA!" Hiccup yelled.

"Yes?" They yelled in unison.

"Arm all the vikings make sure NO beserker gets close to the hangar!"

"Got it!" They ran off. Hiccup ran off to get Toothless, Midnight, Jaci and Shadow into the Hangar. They barely got ready when the Beserkers reached Berk. Dagur was leading them in full armor.

"What is this?" Dagur yelled.

"An army of Viking ready to defend their home is what it is Dagur" Hiccup yelled back, his gronkle iron shield and a sword in hand.

"But how did you know we were coming?"

"We have our ways. Now, we fight or you leave NOW. And I can guarantee you, you WILL lose if you fight."

"You can't guarantee that, we out number you!"

"You outnumber us in people, but we outnumber you is DRAGONS! SNOTLOUT! Let the dragons out of the hangar."

"On it!" Snotlout said.

"I thought you said we weren't going to use them." Astrid said.

"I changed the plans, the dragons needed to be hidden anyways, otherwise they would've ruined the surprise. Toothless and Midnight appeared next to Hiccup. Stormfly and Winter landed next to Astrid and all the dragons landed behind the group of Vikings from berk.

"No amount of dragons can defeat us! We will rule Berk. We will slaughter all your weak little dragons."

"Toothless fire into the vikings." Toothless fired into the Vikings killing a dozen of them.

" A little plasma won't hurt us! Right?" Dagur's Vikings yelled in agreement.

"Then what happened to the twelve people on the floor? A night fury never misses, and we have two of them."

"You have no control over these dragons, for all you know they could attack you!"

"I don't but Toothless does, right buddy?" Toothless nodded his head and roared. All of the other dragons roared back.

"Come on! You could have coordinated that before hand!"

"Nope, Toothless is the Alpha dragon. The Alpha controls them all. The Alpha dragon PROTECTS us all. Toothless has beaten Drago Bloodfist and his army of dragons, including a Bewilderbeast who was the ALPHA. He has resisted the Alpha's commands. No amount of dragons can defeat you, but Vikings on the BACK of dragons can."

"Nope, not true."

"Toothless fire into the crowed again. You too Midnight." They fired into the crowd, killing 24 people.

"No damage done! We have reinforcements on the way."

"By wooden boat?"

"Yes, 20 more ships to be exact."

"Gobber, Ruffnut and Tuffnut! Take your dragons and deal with those ships." They hopped on and flew off.

"Two dragons versus 1000 people? They don't stand a chance."

"In case you've forgotten dragons breathe fire. Wooden boat and lots of fire. How is their swimming? Those boats don't stand a chance."

"Let's test you theory that Vikings on the back of dragons can't beat you. Ready to fight?" Hiccup yelled. The Vikings of Berk yelled back at him, hopping on their dragons.

"Should I use Winter, Midnight or Stormfly?" Astrid asked.

"Stormfly. Have Winter and Midnight help Valka protect the hangar with so the babies are safe. Then come help us!" Hiccup yelled as Toothless fired a blast into the mob of Beserkers.

"HICCUP! Stop being a wimp and come down here and fight me! Chief versus Chief!" Dagur taunted.

"Perks included!" Hiccup yelled back as Toothless spiraled down.

"Fine, you'll be easy enough to beat anyways."

"PERKS includes dragons. Need I remind you, a night fury never misses."

"You only have one. Where's the other one? Where's your girl friend?"

"So girlfriends count as perks? Wonderful! In fact, Astrid is right there. Astrid, come down here to help me deal with Dagur." Astrid spiraled down on Stormfly.

"This will be a piece of cake. Your dragons won't be able to do anything. Not with blue oleander around."

"Need I remind you, Toothless has resisted an Alphas command before? To protect me. I'm sure he can resist that, after what happened to them when they had it before. Stormfly is smarter than that too, and he has something to fight for other that Astrid."

"What? To please his so called 'alpha'?"

"No he will fight to protect his family."

"What family? His family is probably already dead!"

"Wrong. His two babies are safe and sound, his mate is safe. So, his family is not dead, but rather, they are alive and fighting."

"Now Toothless, what is he fighting for?"

"His family, and the other dragons. The ALPHA protects them all. And a Chief protects his own."

"Doubt he has any family. The other night fury was probably a boy."

"Are you calling Midnight a BOY? She's a girl alright."

"Ohhhhhhhh, soo he's protecting his mate. Big deal."

"Not only his mate, but his babies too. There is two healthy night fury babies that are safe right now."

"Your father, he's dead right? Otherwise you wouldn't be chief. Who killed him?"

"Drago Bloodfist killed him. I lost my father, but I gained a mother. Astrid, get Valka."

"Going right now!" Astrid said as she flew off.

"I'm going to kill you now. While your alone with your stupid weak dragon." Dagur said, circling. Astrid returned with Valka on Cloudjumper.

"Dagur, meet Valka and Cloudjumper. Valka is my mother."

"A dragon with four wings? Big deal! Let's fight, two perks only. I'll choose two of my men, what will you chose?"

"Toothless and Astrid with Stormfly."

"That's three perks, I said two."

"That's two. Stormfly would help anyway. Have three men, makes no difference to us."

"I'll take three. THREE OF MY PERSONAL GAURDS COME HERE!"

"So afraid you need personal gaurds? How humiliating. If your so mighty why need personal gaurds to protect you at all times? You choice though."

"Very funny, Hiccup."

"Valka, you can go back to defending the babies." Hiccup said to Valka.

"Let's do this" Dagur said once his men get there.

* * *

**The battle will be in the next chapter! Any ideas for a name of a new dragon species? They MAY discover a new one in future chapters. Don't get you hopes up! Include a DESCRIPTION of the dragon you created. I may use more than one since I might make them discover more that one. (in different chapters of course) Thanks for the reviews!**


	4. The Battle Between Chiefs

**Hope you like this chapter! I enjoyed writing it. Review it and what you think should come next.-Selection Fan**

* * *

"Your right, let's get this over with" Hiccup declared, motioning for Astrid to get ready.

"Want an audience to witness your defeat?" Dagur taunted.

"More like an Audience to witness your defeat, now quit stalling or I'll assume you're scared." Dagur started circling them his men following him.

"STAY PUT!" Dagur yelled at his men.

"Astrid can you deal with them? Toothless fire at one of the men." Hiccup asked. Toothless fired and killed on of Dagurs men while Astrid and Stormfly battled the other one. Dagur yelled and charged but his swing was blocked by Hiccup's shield. Hiccup heard a groan as Dagur's second man was taken down, and a roar as Stormfly killed the last one. Astrid came to help Hiccup with Dagur, giving him two targets to pay attention to without the threat of the dragons. By now, every body has stopped fighting to watch the fight play out.

"Look at that, you have an audience Hiccup. An audience to watch your defeat." Dagur snickered.

"You say you can beat me but your cowering and not even trying to attack. Wouldn't say that you are confident in being able to beat me if you're doing that." Hiccup retorted.

"I'm just waiting for the right time to strike. You'll be dead before you even realize it."

"You must be talking to yourself. Quit stalling Dagur, you know you can't defeat me."

"Hiccups right! GET ON WITH IT!" Snotlout yelled from the back of Hookfang. Dagur yelled and charged but was stopped with a block from Astrid. They went into a dangerous duel, by Dagur won and held Astrid by the hair.

"What are you going to do now? Your precious girlfriend's defeated." Dagur said. He was making a fatal mistake. He was holding Astrid to the side, making Astrid safe from Toothless plasm blast. He motioned for Toothless to fire at Dagur, using the hand signals that Fishlegs came up with. Toothless fired, knocking Dagur down. Astrid recovered and Stormfly hopped on him while Astrid disarmed him.

"Now who's the one defeated and trapped? You made one mistake. And I'm not telling you what it is." Hiccup said. The Beserkers yelled in protest.

"HEY! If I were you, I would quit the yelling. Your surrounded by a bunch of angry Vikings and dragons and I don't think they will take it very well if you attack me and Astrid." Hiccup yelled.

"Huh? Why would they care about a runt like you? Your not even their chief!" A random Beserker yelled.

"That's were your wrong! I'm their chief, and our elder and civilians can prove it."

"Then prove it you runt!"

"He's right!" Valka, Astrid, Gobber, the twins, Fishlegs, Snotlout and the rest of the Vikings yelled.

"What about Astrid? She's nothing!"

"Nothing? Astrid is my fiancé, so I wouldn't call her nothing. Not with Toothless around. Or Stormfly. Oh! And your chief just so happens to be in the claws of Astrid's dragon, so if ANYTHING harmed her, say goodbye to your leader for good. No chance of getting him back. Not that there's much anyways. He'll be dead before you could even take ten steps."

"LET DAGUR GO!" The Beserkers chanted. Astrid held her axe to Dagur's neck and Hiccup activated his special sword.

"Oh, I wouldn't chant that. See Astrid? See my sword? It is covered in monstrous nightmare saliva and the other end releases hideous zippleback gas. If anything threatens us, Dagur will be killed. Now LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK!"

"We'll go when Dagur is free, until then we FIGHT!"

"Toothless, fire into the Beserkers. Make it a big one. Berkians STAND BACK!" The Berkians scrambled back, as Toothless fired into the crowd of Beserkers, killing half of them in an instant.

"Charge!" The Vikings went into battle again, but everyone kept clear of Hiccup and Astrid. Dagur was still struggling under Stormfly. Toothless growled a warning at Dagur which made him still since it was next to his ear. Hiccup watch as more and more of the Beserkers fell to the ground dead.

"How does it feel to watch your people be killed? Killed by your actions. Yours alone." Hiccup asked Dagur, who just snorted at him.

"I'll take that as a symbol that you don't care about them. Hear that Beserkers! Your leader doesn't care about you! Not even a single bit." Hiccup yelled. All the Beserkers dropped their weapons.

"Is that true? Tell us the truth" The Beserkers said, barely loud enough to be able to hear.

"Yes, it's true. All I ever wanted was revenge on Berk." Dagur huffed from under Stormfly. The Beserker's jaws dropped and they ran back to their ships.

"KILL HIM!" They yelled as they got ready to go back to their island.

"Your people will get their wish." Hiccup announced, nodding at Astrid. Astrid motioned at Stormfly who sent a steady stream of fire at Dagur, and then Astrid tied him up and set him against a wall and Stormfly fired spikes at him to make sure he was killed. After that, Hiccup hopped on Toothless and he picked up Dagur and dropped him in the Beserkers ships.

"Do what you want with him. Drop him in the ocean, burn him." Hiccup said as he flew off. When he landed, Astrid was sitting down.

"You okay?" Hiccup asked her.

"Yeah, just resting. And wondering what Berk did to Dagur to make him want revenge." Astrid replied.

"Let's go get Phoenix, Venom, Shadow and Jaci and head home." They got up and Astrid walked in front of Hiccup. Hiccup noticed that she was slightly limping. He hurried to catch up to her.

"Your hurt Astrid, and don't pretend that it doesn't exist. I can see you're limping." Hiccup said as he stopped her.

"Yes, but it doesn't hurt. We need to worry about Toothless's and Stormfly's babies." But by the way she winced when she took a step Hiccup could tell it wasn't nothing and that it did hurt.

"Astrid I can see it in your face that it hurts. You wince every time you take a step. I'll take you home and then get the baby dragons."

"Fine, it does hurt, a lot. But please let me go with you to get the baby dragons. I want to make sure they are okay."

"Fine but your getting on Toothless with me." Stormfly had already flew off to the hangar. She limped over to Toothless and got on after Hiccup. Toothless flew them into the hangar. Hiccup helped Astrid off of Toothless. All the way to the place whenre the baby dragons were kept, Astrid leaned on Hiccup. When they got there, Phoenix and Venom almost tackled Astrid until Toothless roared at them so they didn't hurt Astrid anymore. Shadow and Jaci were more relaxed, since they were more aware of Astrid's injury because of the way she was leaning against the wall.

"Time to go home Astrid. Midnight, lead the babies home. Toothless fly us home." Hiccup said as he got on Toothless and he helped Astrid on. Once they got back to their house, Hiccup helped Astrid to a chair.

"How bad is it?" Hiccup asked.

"Bad. Might need to get a doctor." Astrid replied, squeezing her eyes shut to endure the pain. Valka entered the room.

"Is Astrid hurt?" Valka asked, a look of concern on her face.

"Yes, I'm hurt. And it is bad." Astrid said again.

"Let me see it."

"Okay. It's my right leg." Astrid said as she closed her eyes and grabbed Hiccup's hand. She squeezed it when Valka rolled up part of her pants. Gobber walked in to tell Valka something but fell quiet when he saw Astrid's leg.

"Gobber, get me some cloth. Lots of it." Valka asked Gobber.

"On it." Gobber said as he ran off to get cloth. Astrid squeezed Hiccup's hand again. Gobber returned with his arms full of cloth. Valka wrapped it around Astrid's leg and tied it off, to serve as a bandage.

"That's the best I can do. Hiccup will want to replace it once in a while. Hiccup, keep Astrid company while she recovers. The rest of the village will clean up after the battle. Astrid opened her eyes and stood up, leaning on Hiccup. They walked into their room. Hiccup helped her get in bed and then sat next her.

"I want to help them. It's not fair to them that we don't have to help them clean up. Stupid leg." Astrid said.

"How did it get injured?" Hiccup asked her.

"When I was fighting Dagur, right before he got hold of me." Astrid said, reaching for his hand and held it.

"Well, then Dagur got what he deserved. He got off the hook with a quick death. You should've told me before we killed him. He would've gotten a sword to the stomach."

"Yeah, I should've. But I didn't want Dagur to think I was weak."

"Well, your not weak."

"Yes I-"

"No, you're not. Don't put yourself down."

"But-"

"No buts."" Astrid laughed at that. "We should get some rest." Hiccup said.

* * *

**Like the chapter? Any new dragon species names and descriptions that you want in my story! PM me or leave a review with it in it and it might make it into the story! **

**Competition: Minho(the Maze Runner Series) vs. Maxon ( The Selection Series) If you haven't read either book, they are GREAT BOOKS! Leave your choice in a review!**


	5. Read Please

For those of you insulting me(only one review so far, but I thought I would publish this right now)

If you think that you're words will ever affect me, or how I feel about myself, then you're wrong. I know that I'm not what you say I am, and why would I care about a person's opinion of me if I don't even know them? If I don't know their name?

If you don't like me, or what I write, then okay. You know me through what I write, and not through actually meeting me. When have I ever said ANYTHING about me in this book? Never.

I never said it was going to be exactly like the movies. I never said it was going to happen. Sure, I'd like Hiccup and Astrid to get married, and there to be more night furies. That doesn't mean it's going ot be in the movies. I MADE THIS ALL UP OKAY! FROM THE STARTING POINT OF THE CHAPTER TO THE END POINT OF THE BOOK, IT'S ALL MADE UP.

I'm not updating this anymore, ran out of ideas. Sorry for those of you who actually liked the book.

Words can't hurt me. Reviews can't hurt me.

Regards, SelectionFan


	6. Not an update

For the people who want to send me storie: GO AHEAD, PM ME THEM! (Also, tell me what you want me to do with them? Edit them? Publish them?)

For the people who like my writing: I have discontinued everything on this site in favor for Wattpad, as the publishing process is much easier for me to use. If you want to find me there, search SailorGirl9574 after creating an account. Please note most of these stories are about 5 Seconds of Summer, my favorite band, or romance stories. If you guys realllllyyyyyy want I may TRY and continue this story on there.

Also, heads up if I do continue this story and for any readers who start reading only to get to this... I AM SORRY FOR ANY INACCURACIES. I DO NOT WATCH RIDERS OF BERK. Therefore I did not now Dagur died in an episode of that.

bye


End file.
